Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do siedemnastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka. Tranksrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} tytułowa scena przedstawia jakieś [[Oriental City|azjatyckie miasto], dokąd wybierał się Knuckles.] Knuckles (narracja): Poznałem Hawka 2 miesiące temu. scena przedstawia dżunglę, na której jest stara świątynia. Knuckles (narracja): Podróżowałem po południowej części kontynentu w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu. ostrożnie wchodzi do świątyni. Hawk: Pomocy! go o pomoc mężczyzna był w pułapce: ruchome ściany zaczynały przesuwać się w jego stronę, by go zgnieść. Knuckles rusza mu na ratunek, niszcząc ścianę, a potem – ruchome ściany; tym samym pomógł człowiekowi uwolnić się ze świątyni. On w ramach podzięki kłania mu się. Knuckles (narracja): Był on, tak jak ja, łowcą skarbów. powraca do miasta, w którym znajduje się Knuckles. Knuckles (narracja): Nagle, jakiś tydzień temu, skontaktował się ze mną. Powiedział, że znalazł to, co szukam. do jednego z mieszkańców miasta. Knuckles (narracja): Dlatego przybyłem do Oriental City, rodzinnego miasta Hawka. Knuckles: Przepraszam, wiesz może, gdzie znajduje się buda Fwana? Mężczyzna #1: Kojarzę cię. Ty jesteś Sonic, prawda? to imię Knuckles się denerwuje, a raczej na jego podobieństwo do Sonica. Knuckles: Sonic? A czy wyglądam jak on? Jestem Knuckles! Mężczyzna #1: Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale wiem, gdzie jest buda Fwana. wskazówkom Knuckles dociera na dane miejsce i otwiera drzwi. Nie domyśla się, że wśród klientów restauracji są: [[Decoe] i Bocoe. Knuckles wchodzi do restauracji w stronę kelnera. Knuckles: Szukam człowieka o imieniu Hawk. jest nieco przerażony na widok Knucklesa. Knuckles: Mam coś na twarzy? Kelner: Nie, po prostu jesteś niecodziennym klientem. Knuckles: Przybyłem tu, bo słyszałem, że Hawk tu pracuje. Kelner: Nie, nie ma tu nikogo o takim imieniu. Knuckles: To dziwne. Kelner: Proszę, niech mnie pan zostawi w spokoju. Klient #1: Hej! Knucklesa podchodzi grupa osiłków. Klient #1: Kraj ma własne zasady, miasto ma własne zasady, i sklep również je ma. ich widok kelner kryje się ze strachu. Knuckles: Interesujące. To jakie niby są tutaj? Klient #1: Poszukaj swojego kolesia gdzie indziej! Knuckles unika ciosu od osiłka i sprytnie podstawia mu nogę, przez co osiłek wpada na ladę kelnera. Pozostali bandyci szykują się do ataku. Li Yan: Przestańcie. wejściu do baru stoi potęznie zbudowany mężczyzna. Li Yan: Nie macie z nim szans. wchodzi do baru w stronę Knucklesa; pozostali bandyci kłaniają się na widok siłacza. Klient #2: Panie Yan. Li Yan: Hej, ty. Knuckles: Jestem Kolczatka Knuckles. Li Yan: Wybacz moją nieuprzejmość, Knuckles. Słyszałem, że szukasz Hawka. Zaufasz mi i pójdziesz ze mną? Knuckles: Dobra. wychodzą z baru. Decoe i Bocoe przebrani za klientów rozpoznali Knucklesa. Decoe: To Knuckles. Bocoe: Wspaniała wiadomość. Natychmiast zgłośmy to Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Decoe: Tak. Knuckles i Li Yan wchodzą do tajemniczego budynku, gdzie schodzą na dół po schodach, które prowadzą do tajemniczych drzwi. Li Yan otwiera je. Knuckles: Jest w środku? Idź pierwszy. Li Yan: Nie ma sprawy. Li Yan wchodzi do pomieszczenia i zamyka drzwi. Zaś pod Knucklesem otwiera się zapadnia, lecz kolczatce udaje się uratować od złego losu, opierając się rękami i nogami o ścianę. Okazuje się, że ten dół to więzienie. Knuckles wskakuje tam i widzi swojego znajomego, który prosi o jedzenie. Hawk: Przybyszu, jest tu jedzenie, lecz nie ma wolności. A jedzenie należy do mnie. Knuckles: Nigdy się nie zmienisz, Hawk. odwraca się w stronę Knucklesa. Hawk: Pan Knuckles! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Knuckles: Dziwne powitanie. scena przedstawia [[Egg Fort], który znajduje się w oceanie. Tam Eggman dostaje ważne wieści od swoich sługusów.] Eggman: Co? Knuckles jest w Oriental City? Decoe: To my lecimy zebrać więcej informacji na temat Szmaragdu Chaosu. Eggman: Czekajcie. Mój genialny umysł ma kolejne natchnienie. Zmiana planów. naciśnięciu przycisku tasują się karty. Na ustach Eggmana szerzy się uśmiech. Eggman: Ten będzie dobry. rozmawia z Hawkiem o tym, jak on odnalazł Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles: Jesteś pewien, że to był Szmaragd Chaosu, Hawk? Hawk: Czerwony kamień, takiej wielkości. Knuckles: Szmaragd Chaosu. klatce filmu widać przez parę sekund Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles: Muszę jak najszybciej wrócić, by chronić Główny Szmaragd. Anielska Wyspa. Od jak dawna tam mieszkam? scena przedstawia Anielską Wyspę – dom Knucklesa i miejsce, w którym jest chroniony Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles: Zanim zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, chroniłem Główny Szmaragd. potem motyl ląduje na liściu Knucklesa, po czym odlatuje. Knuckles: Zawsze byłem sam. następnej scenie widać Knucklesa na straży podczas burzy oraz podczas ciepłej pogody. Knuckles: I wtedy to się stało. są [[Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża|wspomnienia z pierwszego odcinka], w których widać, jak on i jego przyjaciele wpadli do świata Chrisa.] Hawk: Czyli jak je zbierzesz, będziesz mógł wrócić do swojego świata? Knuckles: Prawdopodobnie. Hawk: Rozumiem. Razem z nimi myślałem, że chodzi o kasę. Knuckles: Musiało być ciężko. To gdzie jest Szmaragd Chaosu? Hawk: Panie Knuckles, złapali mnie, gdy tylko się z panem skontaktowałem. Jednak wciąż jest tam, gdzie go ukryłem. Knuckles: Czyli gdzie? Hawk: To wspaniałe miejsce. Widzisz... Knuckles zatyka mu usta, gdyż zauważył coś podejrzanego. Knuckles: Jestem smakoszem. I wygląda na to, że w tym mieście jest sporo pysznego jedzenia. Hawkowi palcem mikrofon, przez który Li Yan mógł całkiem podsłuchać ich rozmowę. Knuckles: Na straganach jest pełno różnego rodzaju żywności. Paruje ona pysznym zapachem. Hawkowi usta, by mógł dalej mówić o jedzeniu. Hawk: Tak, pierogi z krewetkami na parze i porowe bułeczki. Shumai z krabem i bułki z mięsem z płetwy rekina. Są także ciasteczka z ryżu i rzodkiewki, a na deser migdałowa galaretka. W Oriental City jedzenie to miłość. Mamy długą, 4000-letnią historię. (szeptem) Tylko nie jedz za dużo. Yan podsłuchuje tę rozmowę. Hawk: Uważaj, by nie przytyć. Niektóre dania są tłuste. Dlatego też powinieneś pić herbatę oolong. Yan podgłasza głośnik, by dowiedzieć się więcej. Hawk: Tego właśnie nauczyliśmy się przez te 4000 lat. powoli zbliża się do mikrofonu. Knuckles: Porowe bułeczki! Knucklesa tak przeraził Li Yana, że ten zemdlał na chwilę. Jego podwładni wbiegają do gabinetu. Drab #1: Co się stało? drabów rusza pomóc Yanowi wstać. Drab #1: Panie Yan! Yan wstaje, a na jego twarzy maluje się wściekłość. Li Yan: Jak oni śmieli! podbiega do celi, zauważa dziurę w ścianie, przez którą Hawk i Knuckles uciekli do miasta. Hawk podnosi rękę do góry, by zawołać taksówkę. Hawk: Taxi! i Hawk wskakują do rikszy. Hawk: Jedź. posłusznie rusza. Za nimi podąża jednak ktoś jeszcze – [[Rouge (Sonic X)|Rouge].] Hawk: Skręć w prawo na następnym zakręcie. skręca, a Rouge nadal leci za nimi. Wkrótce rikszarz zatrzymuje się; Hawk i Knuckles wysiadają z rikszy. Hawk: Dojechaliśmy. odjeżdża. Knuckles: Gdzie jesteśmy? Hawk: To stara część miasta. budynki w tej części miasta były całkiem poniszczone. Hawk: Ruszajmy. i Hawk ruszają w stronę opuszczonej stacji metra. Rouge szła za nimi, lecz ktoś ją potężnie uderza w kark: to był podejrzany rikszarz, który okazał się być… [[E-91 Lady Ninja|kobietą]!] z [[Karty postaci|kartami postaci] podczas serialu] i Hawk znajdują się w starej stacji metra. Hawk: Znalazłem go tam, gdzie moi przyjaciele przeprowadzali interesy. Myślałem, że gardło wyskoczy mi z serca... Znaczy się, serce wyskoczy mi z gardła. To tam. na wyryty przez siebie wzór na desce w torach. Hawk: Tutaj. według wzoru, po czym udaje mu się znaleźć jakiś woreczek. Hawk: Jest. środku woreczka był Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles: Szmaragd Chaosu! wręcza Knucklesowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Hawk: Cieszę się, że w końcu mogę ci się odwdzięczyć. Eggman i Hawk słyszą śmiech Eggmana, który pojawia się na [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile].] Eggman: Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Knuckles. A teraz grzecznie oddaj mi Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles: Chyba śnisz! Nigdy ci go nie oddam! w kierunku Eggmana, by go uderzyć. Wkrótce okazuje się, że to był hologram. Eggman: Technika Egg-ninja: Holografia. Hawk: Pomóż mi! chwili Knuckles zauważa, że jego przyjaciel jest uwięziony przez kobietę - rikszarkę. Knuckles: Ty... Eggman: Czasem jest kierowcą taksówki, a czas żeńskim strażnikiem. A czasami jest seksowną tancerką. postać zdejmuje przebranie, by pokazać Knucklesowi swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Eggman: Ale jej prawdziwa tożsamość to E-91, Kunoichi! Knuckles: Kobieta? mocno pociąga za łańcuch. Eggman: Jesteś zbyt miękki, Knuckles. Kunoichi porzuca bycie kobietą. Oto sekret ninja. Knuckles: Eggman, gdzie jesteś? Fort znajdował się dokładnie nad opuszczoną częścią miasta. Eggman: E-91, bierz Szmaragd Chaosu! ciągnie mocno rękę Hawka, by schwytać woreczek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, ale Knuckles kopie wiadro w stronę głowy wiadra, zaś woreczek ze Szmaragdem ląduje gdzieś na torach. Uwolniony robot staje do walki z Knucklesem. Eggman: Technika Egg-ninja: 16 Ton. część nunczaku trzymanego przez robota zmienia się w 16-tonową kulę, którą macha robot w stronę Knucklesa. Lecz kolczatce udaje się uniknąć kuli, ale przez robota stacja metra zaczyna się niszczyć. Knuckles: Hawk! Weź Szmaragd Chaosu! za późno biegnie po Szmaragd Chaosu, gdyż woreczek zostaje przykryty przez gruzy. Knuckles: Co się stało? Hawk: Szmaragd Chaosu jest pod tym. wejściem do stacji metra Rouge odzyskuje przytomność. Rouge: Atakujesz od tyłu? No tego to ci nie wybaczę. wstaje, zauważa, że się kotłoczy w stacji metra. Rouge: Nie jest dobrze. później zauważa lecący nad miastem Egg Fort. Rouge: Na razie lepiej się wycofam. stacji metra robot nadal sieje zniszczenia. Knuckles i Hawk zaczynają się wycofywać; nad ich słowami pęka sufit. Knuckles: Nie mamy wyboru. Musimy uciekać. Hawk: Tylko jak? bierze Hawka na ręce i przeskakuje przez kawałki gruzu, by wydostać się na powierzchnię. Także Egg Fort zaczyna się wycofać. scena przedstawia kryjówkę, w której Hawk ogląda wiadomości. Dziennikarz: Co do wczorajszego zapadnięcia się metra, naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że widzieli Egg Fort. Rząd uważa, że był w to zamieszany Doktor Eggman.] Hawk: Na razie nic nie zrobimy. Powinniśmy go wykopać, jak wszystko się uspokoi. stoi obok worka treningowego. Knuckles: Jeśli będziemy tracić czas, to on go zdobędzie. Do diaska! worek treningowy i kilka innych rzeczy spada na Knucklesa. Hawk: Nic panu nie jest, panie Knuckles? szczęście Knuckles powoli odzyskuje przytomność. Po chwili coś uderza go w głowę. Wkrótce Knuckles w zawiniątku rozpoznaje tajemnicze przedmioty. Knuckles: To są... Shovel Claw. Dlaczego są w tym świecie? Hawk: Nie pamięta pan? To relikty z miejsca, w którym mnie pan uratował, panie Knuckles. Knuckles przypomina sobie świątynię, w której znalazł [[Shovel Claw (Sonic X)|metalowe pazury].] Knuckles: Rozumiem. Hawk: A o co chodzi? idą pod miejsce wczorajszej demolki, by znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles skacze na dół. Hawk: Bądź ostrożny. wkłada na ręce metalowe pazury i przekopuje się przez gruz, by znaleźć szmaragd. Knuckles: Powinien gdzieś tu być. [Zaczyna w innej części korytarza kopać dalej, kiedy nagle do jednej z metalowych łopat wsuwa mu się… Szmaragd Chaosu. Po znalezieniu zguby wraca z powrotem na miejsce. Knuckles: Hawk! Hawk, gdzie jesteś? podlatuje do niego [[Bokkun].] Bokkun: Knuckles, mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Doktora Eggmana. włączeniu telewizora pojawia się twarz Eggmana. Eggman: Jeśli chcesz go ocalić, przyjdź do Orient New Town. Jasne? się ze swojego triumfu. Eggman: Po dostarczeniu wiadomości, robot automatycznie zaatakuje ciosami karate. Bokkun: Bezpośredni Piekielny Kop! Knucklesa, ale ten omija go. Bokkun: Całkiem nieźle. To zadziwiające, że zdołałeś uniknąć mojego kopniaka. Żegnaj! Knuckles uznał to za jakiś głupi żart. Wieczorem tego samego dnia robot czeka na Szmaragd, a za nią jest przywiązany wysoko nad ziemią Hawk. Knuckles pojawia się na miejsce. Hawk: Knuckles! się chwilę później Eggman w formie hologramu. Eggman: Mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś Szmaragd Chaosu, Knuckles. wyjmuje woreczek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Eggman: Rzuć go tutaj. rzuca woreczek, lecz robotowi nie udaje się go złapać, gdyż przeszkodziła mu Rouge. Wobec tego Egg-ninja skacze w dół, by zdobyć przed nietoperzycą Szmaragd. E-91: Technika Egg-ninja: Latawiec. skacze, by ratować przyjaciela. Hawk: Proszę pana. międzyczasie Rouge podąża za Szmaragdem Chaosu, którego udaje się zdobyć. E-91 rusza za nim. E-91: Oddawaj Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge: Chyba żartujesz. W końcu go zdobyłam. strzela w stronę latawca, którego niszczy. Lecz E-91 strzela szurikenem w stronę worka, którego niszczy; z worka spada Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge: O nie! Chaosu spada w stronę rynku. Tam są także Knuckles i uratowany Hawk. Knuckles: Tam! E-91: Technika Egg-ninja: Latająca Wiewiórka. zaczyna lecieć w stronę Szmaragdu, zaś Knuckles pędzi w stronę klejnotu. Jednak to nie żadnemu z nich udaje się zdobyć szmaragdu, a niespodziewanym szczęściarzem okazał się Hawk. Na jego widok E-91 zaczyna lecieć, by za pomocą nunczaku odebrać Hawkowi Szmaragd Chaosu, ale Knuckles trafia w nią talerzem, przez co ona spada na stół, gdzie ludzie jedzą posiłek. To wszystko z powietrza ogląda Rouge. Rouge: Przez to zamieszanie nie mam wyboru i muszę się poddać. sobie stąd. Tymczasem Hawk ucieka na oślep i trafia w ślepy zaułek: ulicę, którą kończy jakiś mur. Obok niego stoi cień E-91. Hawk myśląc, że robot stoi za nim odwraca się. Pech w tym, że to był kamuflaż, a E-91 wykorzystał okazję, by ukraść Szmaragd. E-91: Technika Egg-ninja: Ale Pech. uciekać od Hawka, ale drogę zagradza jej Knuckles. Knuckles: Przepraszam, że kazałem ci czekać. A teraz oddawaj Szmaragd Chaosu. E-91 chowa sobie Szmaragd Chaosu, co powoduje u Knucklesa rozdrażnienie, przez co kolczatka atakuje robota. Po wymierzeniu przez niego ciosu E-91 upada na ziemię, lecz atakuje paraliżującym elektrycznie atakiem, przypominającym elektryczną siatkę. E-91: Technika Egg-ninja: Elektryczne Skrępowanie. po myśli Knucklesa idzie tylko Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles: Główny Szmaragd. Hawk: Knuckles! chwili zauważa rozwiązanie: kubeł z zimną wodą. Knuckles natomiast nadal jest sparaliżowany elektrycznie. E-91: Poddaj się. był bez szans. Jednak Hawk w ostatniej chwili oblewa E-91 zimną wodą, powodując u robota zwarcie; po chwili podnosi Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles uwalnia się z więzów i wyrzuca robota w powietrze. Po tej przygodzie Hawk i Knuckles uściskają sobie ręce na zgodę, jednocześnie trzymając Szmaragd Chaosu, który Hawk ofiarowuje Knucklesowi. Następnego dnia Knuckles rusza w dalszą podróż. Hawk: Czyli wyruszasz w kolejną podróż. Knuckles: Tak. Hawk: Kiedyś znów się spotkamy, prawda? [Na oczach Hawka lśniły się łzy, których nie mógł opanować. Łódź z Knucklesem wypływa w morze. Kolczatka macha nowemu partnerowi ręką na pożegnanie. Knuckles: Do zobaczenia, partnerze! Hawk: Partner... do końca portu i też macha ręką na pożegnanie. Hawk: Knuckles! później Knuckles patrzy na swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Nagle zauważa na nim coś dziwnego. Przez chwilę otacza go jasna oświata. Knuckles: Gdzie ja jestem? rozpoznaje to miejsce: to był Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Tikal: Sługami jest... Siedem chaosów. Knuckles: Sługami jest... Siedem chaosów. Co to znaczy? Główny Szmaragd zaczyna się świecić na zielony kolor, przenosząc go do teraźniejszości. Knuckles patrzy przez chwilę na swój Szmaragd. Knuckles: Co to było? Tikal: Sługami jest... Siedem chaosów. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X